


Daddy's little slut

by Sara_Hood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angry Ashton, Angry Sex, Ashton - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Calum, Calum - Freeform, Calum in Panties, Cashton, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Deepthoating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Gay, Gay Sex, Homo, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Ashton, Vibrators, chocking, daddy - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Hood/pseuds/Sara_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum has been a bad boy that needs punishment </p>
<p>Omg I know this is bad, its my first don't judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's little slut

*Ashton POV* 

You could say I'm pissed right now. 

I keep watching Calum, whose dancing with a girl rather sexually(and it totally didn't turn me on a bit, totally).

Me and Calum were now dating around 4 months already and him letting girls grind on him in a club without even being tipsy made my blood boil. I on the other hand am sitting at the bar slowly drinking a beer, letting my eyes follow Calum as he dances around like a slut. For the ones asking, no Calum doesn't drink, he doesn't like the fast of alcohol, its "too strong and it burns your throat" yeah duh! Well whatever, not like I mind. 

After a few more minutes of watching Calum dance with a trashy looking female, he looks up at me and winks. HE FUCKING WINKS AT ME. I've had fucking enough of him, oh but how I knew why he did it. I walk towards him, grab his arm and drag him out the club we were in, resulting in the girl pouting and Cal smirking. 

*Calum POV*

After I got dragged out of the club, away from the girl I was previously dancing with, Ashton slurred me into his car and drove back to our shared apartment. You could say I planned for this to happen, Ash is the jealous type. Not that you hear me complaining because it sets something of inside of him... And god, I love that part of Ashton. 

The ride was quiet, not awkwardly quiet but the "I'm so turned on my this but I'm also so mad at you" quiet. Once we arrived at our apartment Ash got out, I followed suit with my hands behind my back just how I knew he liked it. As soon as I got in, I was pushed against the wall, making me moan out loud. "Such a slut, dancing with girl like you don't know I'm watching you huh?" I didn't answer the hot and harsh whispers in my ear. The blonde pulled me away from the wall and pushed me back up against it face first causing me to, again, moan. He tugged my hair back and nipped at my earlobe. "Not answering me? Princess, you know better than that!"

"I'm sorry Daddy please don't punish me" I begged actually not wanting it but knowing how it turned him on, the begging.

"Go upstairs" he ordered me harshly. I did as I was told and laid on the bed as soon as I was in the bedroom. A few moments later the older boy came in.

*3rd person POV* 

Without saying anything the older went into a separate room from the bedroom where Calum was sitting on the edge of the bed, slowly palming himself through his jeans as soon as Ash wasn't able to see it anymore. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Calum looks up shocked, an even more angry Ash(also naked now) was standing there with lube and some other stuff Calum didn't recognize just yet, in his hand. He was unable to form words. His daddy was way too hot when he was angy.

"Answer me princess" Ashton demanded, the only thing calum was able to do was whimper. 

"Not gonna answer daddy, are you? You're in for punishment babyboy" Calum could feel himself getting harder at the tone in Ash' voice.

Ashton went over to the bed and hovered over Calum before he tore his clothes off of him, resulting in him just laying there in his light pastel pink lace panties. The sight of it caused him to moan loudly.

"Such a good slut for daddy, are you? All hard and bothered just by me talking to you like this, laying here in your panties waiting for me to ruin you. What do you want me to do huh? Spank you? Eat you out like the slut you are? Fuck you without prep? Bet you'd like that huh? You'd let me wouldn't you? Let me fuck your tight hole dry? Such a slut for me." All Cal did was moan in his ear, rutting his hips up, desperately whimpering "yes daddy" , "yeah please" or "please daddy please".

"Use your words" he stated "what would you like daddy to do to you? I want to hear you say it." 

"Please daddy please, everything. Dominate me. Pin me down. Make me come 5 times. Spank me. Rim me. Fuck me without prep. Make me scream your name daddy please."

"Turn around for me baby" Calum did as he was told and turned around so he was on his stomach. Not ever a second after his panties were torn of and a hard slap was felt on his right cheek which caused calum to jolt forward and moan softly. 

"Count for daddy, princess"

"One thank you daddy"

"Good boy, tell me, whats your color baby?"

"Green daddy please continue"

Not long after his hand came down on his left cheek, and again, and again. Up to 10 on each cheek, Cal only seemed to get harder, he was a moaning mess; at total mercy for his daddy, hips rutting against Ashton's bare thighs.

"You're doing so good babyboy, taking it so well. Only 2 more to go, yeah?"

"Yeah yeah yeah please daddy" calum all but begged.

The last to spanks were delivered to his arching hole, let's just say; Calum was on the edge if coming just by that. 

"Did so good for me, what do you want me to do now? What do you want as reward for taking your punishment so well? Huh?" Ashton seductively whispers to Cal as he placed kissed all over the red skin where his hands previously were. 

"Can you... Can you eat me out daddy? Please" 

"Of course baby, you always taste so great, here sit on my face princess" he said ad he laid down next to Calum. 

Calum got up and said down on Ashton's face. He put his hands on Ashton's thighs.

"Mmmmhhh daddy oh my it feels so good you feel so good please keep going daddy" Calum moaned as Ashton started licking his hole. Ash always loved eating out his princess. The way he shivered and moaned when he did it. 

"Oh oh DaDDy!" He almost screamed when Ash entered him with his tongue but soon retreating it to lick over his hole again. Calum grinded himself down, riding his daddy's tongue, moaning. 

"Oh da- mhmm- daddy please let me come oh ugh please daddy I need it so bad please please please. I need to come so bad, I wanna come untouched for you please" Calum begged after about 10 minutes, something he knew turned him on.

"Wait a little longer baby" calum felt like he was gonna explode. He felt so good, his hard dick leaking, head an angry red color. Ashton kept sucking and poking his tongue into Cals hole. He pulled away for a second.

"You taste so good for me baby, so good" he breathed against his entrance. Cal moaned loudly at the feeling.  
"Thank you daddy can I please come for you?" He begged while his daddy began tongue fucking him.

" come for me baby" that's all it took for Calum to explode his load over ash' and his own chest and stomach while moaning loudly. Repeating "thank you daddy" a couple times.

Cal played down next to his lover panting heavily. After a few seconds he sat on Ashton's thighs licking his own cum of Ash chest, moaning at the taste.

"Such a cumslut are you? Moaning at the taste of your own cum? C'mon suck daddy's dick now. Let me fuck your mouth. Would you let me fuck your mouth, slut?" Calum quickly nodded his head before eagerly taking in Ash' big cock, he moaned at the heavy feeling on his tongue. First only sucking the tip but soon enough Ash got enough of it and pushed his head down so he deep throated him, calum gagging.

"That's right little cockslut. Gag on daddy's big cock huh? Bet you like this, being chocked by a dick.  
Saliva dripping from your mouth. Not being able to breath because there's a big cock down your throat." Cal moaned around his cock before  being released and bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip every time he came up. 

"Mhmm ugh baby you're so good at this ahh ughh" Ashton moaned obnoxiously. Calum got hard again at the unholy sounds his boyfriend was making. dirty talk, as you might have noticed, was a big turn on for the both of them.

Suddenly Ash grabbed Cals hair harshly and pulled him of. Saliva and pre-cum dripping from his lips, ash almost moaned at the sight. 

"Hands and knees for me babyboy" Calum quickly did as told and turned around, poking his butt out and shaking his hips for his daddy which was stopped my a hand coming down on the right cheek. Hard.

"Now now baby don't be impatient" Ash tsked. "Tell me again princess. What's your color?" Even if Ash was a rough person when it came to sex, always asking his boyfriend if he was okay, which he always was. Calum found it sweet, although at times like this, he didn't want sweet. He wanted his daddy to fuck him dry without prep.

"Green daddy please fuck me hard, don't need prep or lube. Please daddy" 

"Such an eager slut" he said while grabbing cals wrists and binding them to the bed with his bandana "I'm not gonna fuck you yet, I'm gonna keep the most fun for last." He said while lubbing a pink vibrator. Calum couldn't see what he was doing, he had his eyes focused on the wall in front of him. Without warning Ashton pushed in the dildo fast, making calum scream. He turned it on, immediately on the highest level, he knew Cal could take it, and he began ramming it in and out of the moaning boy in front of him. 

"You like that huh? Being fucked with a thick 8 inch vibrating dildo? You're such a slut I bet you'd let anyone do this to you!"

"Oh ugh n- ohh- no daddy only you" he moaned loudly, hips fucking back on the toy. 

"That's right. Daddy's little slut!" Ash said as he spanked him hard causing Calum to let out a high moan. 

"DADDY AHH UHHHH" by the sound Cal had made, Ash knew he hit his prostate. He kept hitting it over and over, fucking the toy into it repeatedly. 

"Come for me" ash said while pressing two fingers against the skin between his hole and balls. With a moan, he came for the second time tonight. 

Not letting him recover from the huge orgasm he just had, Ashton quickly pushed his 10 inch dick inside of Calum, fucking into him at an abnormal pace. Cal got hard fairly quick, beginning to let out high pitched moans. After around 10 minutes Calum came all over the bed sheets, painting them white with the cum he had left. Because Ash hadn't came yet, calum just stayed where he was ignoring the pain he got because he was oversensitive. Until ashton bit his earlobe hard and whispered in his ear "come again for me baby? Can you do that for daddy?" And being the good boy he was he nodded. 

"Daddy? Can I touch myself please? I've been a good boy for you, please daddy" which Ashton responded with a soft grunt followed by a "yeah", he reached to the bed head and undid the bandana. Calum wrapped his slightly shaking hand around his pretty small dick, 6 inches, and started jerking off fast. He came at the same time as Ash, filling up his tight, fucked hole. 

"Hold it baby" Ash whispered in his ear. Calum did so, even this he couldn't anymore, he didn't wanna disappoint his daddy. Ash reached to the bedside he grabbed his baby's favorite buttplug and pushed it inside the whimpering boy. 

"You did so good princess so good, can't wait to eat you out again later. You can do that later? Yeah be a good boy for daddy?"

A faint "yes daddy" came from his mouth as he almost fell asleep, ash cuddling beside him.

"Let's nap babyboy, we'll take a bath later."

∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆

"Princess? Sweets? Baby? You have to wake up babygirl..." Ashton whispered in calums ear a couple hours later, it was now 10 AM on a Saturday. Which meant a day off for the both of them.

"Uhg yeah" calum says while sitting up, a grunt mixed with a moan leaving his mouth.  His butt hurt a lot, but the buttplug pressing against his prostate dead on, doesn't help with the boner he got while being asleep.

"Turn around for me princess" Ashton said sweetly, calum following the orders.

Calum didn't have the strength to bring his butt up so he just stayed down when he felt Ashton spread his cheeks, slowly taking the pastel plug out, calum groaning.

Before the cum could leak from the boys hole, he started licking it out. Sucking at his hole. Slurping up his own cum.

Calum began moaning again. Not even 5 hours after coming 4 times in a row, that boy has talent, Ashton thought.

When calum came, ash lifted him up, placing him in the bath he made before waking his love up.

"What bathbomb would you like Cal?" He knew aftercare after these kind of things was important, especially with someone as sensitive as Calum.

"Peach and an Ashton bathbomb  pls" he giggled.

God they loved each other.


End file.
